


safe than sorry

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: "What the hell were you thinking?"* Shiro starts shouting. Keith can see red colouring his face from how mad he is. "Matt told me what you had planned to do!" Shiro's voice grows louder as he continues and Keith is stunned in place. He has never seen Shiro get mad before, upset yes but never this mad. "If Lotor did not intercept, you would have died! Are you seriously out of your mind?"





	safe than sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A little something inspired by Law's [comic](https://twitter.com/d4imeiwaku/status/919342325578588160)!ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノI didn't edit this, so sorry if it's messy ; ^ ; Also, idk how to tag lmao (Title subject to change /),(\\)

The sound of feet stomping resounds in the hallways as Kolivan and Keith leave he inner cells of the castle after imprisoning Lotor, leaving one Blade of Marmora agent and two other coalition officers to stand guard. The Galra prince proposed to be their ally but Allura has yet to consider him one, treating him as a prisoner for now as a result of his previous actions against Voltron.

"Keith!" Shiro's voice booms and echoes, making Keith stop his conversation with Kolivan. He looks up to see Shiro in a rage. He half expected the man to punch him for some reason but Shiro stops, breathes out heavily and addresses Kolivan. "Kolivan, may I have a word with Keith?"

Kolivan nods and tells Keith that they will spend the night in the Castle of Lions as the Blades need to map out their next plan along with everyone in the coalition. They both watch Kolivan leave then once he's out of range Shiro starts dragging Keith to the other direction, where the Paladins' rooms are.

"Shiro, what–" Keith doesn't even get to finish his sentence, fear riddling him as Shiro stares him down, hands heavy as they land on Keith's shoulders.

"What the hell were you thinking?"* Shiro starts shouting. Keith can see red colouring his face from how mad he is. "Matt told me what you had planned to do!" Shiro's voice grows louder as he continues and Keith is stunned in place. He has never seen Shiro get mad before, upset yes but never this mad. "If Lotor did not intercept, you would have died! Are you seriously out of your mind?"

Keith sighs and turns his head to the side, not having the strength to face Shiro at the moment. He's finally lost Shiro and his trust. The one person who he believed would be there for him until the end. Gone. The last straw has finally been cut, and unsurprisingly by himself. 

A lot has been going through Keith's mind lately, especially at the beginning of the movement of the rebellion. He's finally found his place by joining the Blade of Marmora after struggling with balancing his responsibilities as Voltron's leader and as a trainee of the Blades. He's tried to please everybody as best as he can, to the point that he's had to lose sleep and skip meals just so he can help in gathering intel, doing things that Voltron can't while still being a paladin of the black lion. Shiro is the remaining person that he wants to please but now, because of what he had decided to do in hopes of saving many, it seems that he has lost Shiro as well.

"Shiro, I…I had to do it. What is my life compared to the many that I could have saved?" The grip Shiro has on his shoulders becomes even tighter, so tight it's starting to hurt but Keith can't help but notice how they're trembling. He doesn't have the strength to look at Shiro yet, not when he isn't done with what he is saying. "The coalition is more important. Voltron is more important. Voltron can go on without me."*

Shiro's hands squeeze Keith's shoulders and although it is painful, it is nothing compared to the pain he feels caused by Shiro's anger.

"Keith." Shiro sounds more leveled now but there is still anger evident in his voice. "Look at me." Keith is unrelenting, afraid that if he faces Shiro, he will see the disappointment in the taller man's eyes, one he never wants to see.

"What you did was stupid!"* Shiro unknowingly rubs more salt into Keith's wound. "And what are you saying? You are still part of Voltron!* You will always be part of Voltron! Throwing away your life…*" Shiro falters, his voice breaking. Keith alerted by this, finally lifts his head and meets Shiro's gaze. He's surprised to see tears rimming Shiro's eyes, ready to fall.

"Keith," Shiro starts, one hand moving from Keith's shoulder to cup his cheek, "Keith," tears trail down his cheeks now, a sight that Keith never thought he would ever see from Shiro who is always cool, calm and composed. He knows Shiro has been through a lot and he has been hoping that Shiro will come to him, cry to him and finally let his emotions run loose even just once. Keith didn't want it to happen this way, however, not when he is the cause for Shiro's tears.

Then Shiro pulls him close and embraces him, his tears warm as they fall on Keith's cheeks. And once more, Keith is unable to move, not knowing how to react to these developments.

"Keith you mean the world to me,"* Shiro's words are barely audible, his sobs interrupting him every now and then but Keith is so close that he hears even the way Shiro's breath hitches. "Please," the older man beseeches, "please don't go."*

This whole time Keith has looked towards Shiro for support not realizing that Shiro sees him as his pillar too. This puts into perspective how important their relationship is, not just to him but to Shiro as well. Keith instinctively encircles his arms around Shiro's torso, his wide body looking small with how he has curled around the smaller man. He clutches onto Shiro's clothes, tightens his arms around him to make the other feel his presence more than before, to reassure the older man and at the same time to remind Keith that Shiro is here, that as long as Shiro is alive, he too must continue to live.

"It's okay, Shiro,"* Keith finally speaks up, realizing just then that he is crying as well, letting out weeks, months, maybe even years of bottled up emotions. There's so much he wants to say but he settles for that, thinking they can talk about other things later but for now, he needs to assure Shiro that he is there and will continue to be there. "I'm here."* And as if to reiterate his previous thoughts to himself, he adds, "We're both here."*

☆彡

"Are you getting this?" Kolivan asks another Blade, eyes trained on Shiro and Keith who are still hugging in the middle of the darkened hallway. When the Blade nods and shows him that he is recording, Kolivan hums and nods.

"Good." Kolivan smirks, mind thinking of how this material can be useful. "We can use this later for when Keith denies, once again, that he and Shiro are in a relationship."

**Author's Note:**

> * - lines lifted from the comic


End file.
